


For The Status

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [32]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Establishing Relationship, Hickies, M/M, Multi, Not really a slow burn, i don’t know this ones hard to tag, just a hint of one, open communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Can we have your version of how Dark, Anti and Wil got together?”- undedicated-humanoidDark finds himself envious of Wilford sleeping with Anti first. Dark has to determine whether he can handle one weakness in the form of a partner, let alone two.





	For The Status

Dark and Wilford had talked about Anti. Dark had talked about his usefulness, his powers, how beneficial he would be to their cause. Wilford talked about his accent and his great ass.

The usual, really.

It was a tough topic to breach with Dark because he had insisted for quite some time that he and Wilford were not an official thing, that he had far too much to deal with to be trying to dedicate real time to a lover. Their sexual endeavours usually turned rather romantic nonetheless, and Dark allowed himself to be more and more vulnerable. It was slow, but it was steady. The one thing that kept bothering Wilford, though, was that Dark persistently prevented Wilford from referring to Dark as his “boyfriend”. Which was sad.

So when Dark showed even the most minor signs of push back against the idea of Wilford trying to court Anti, Wilford was surprised.

“You shouldn’t try to sleep with him, you know. I don’t want your carelessness getting in the way of our professional relationship.”

Wilford shrugged, smirking from his chair. At this point, they didn’t share a room - Dark thought it was far too close and implied more intimacy than what he was comfortable with - but Wilford certainly had his own allocated fancy chair and coffee table to relax in and clean his gun.

“Maybe you should fuck him then. Leave no room for error, and he’d be on our side!”

Wilford had, more or less, been joking, but Dark looked up from his desk with an unreadable expression, his aura already reacting in a strange way to the off hand comment.

“I wouldn’t - that’s ridiculous. Neither one of us are sleeping with him. That’s preposterous.”

Wilford cocked an eyebrow. That was a strong reaction for Darks standards. So, Wilford being Wilford, he pushed it a little further.

“You’re right, old friend. We should fuck him together, really solidify our commitment to this whole business thing.”

Dark shot him a look.

“Wilford!”

Wilford put his hands up innocently.

“What? You keep saying if you want things done right, you have to do them yourself. And in this case, Anti is things.”

Dark legitimately looked angry.

“That’s enough. You’re being vulgar.”

“I’m not being vulgar!”

That’s ENOUGH, Wilford.”

That tone was enough for Wilford to get the picture. He put his revolver back together and walked out of the room, a little confused as to what kind of nerve he had hit with Dark.

-

Wilford slept with Anti for the first time three days later, and it was intense and insane. Wilford walked away with a lot of scratches and hickies and possessive accents in his skin, and Dark happened to notice them while he was letting himself get... carried away around Wilford.

“What on Earth happened here? You never let someone mark you like that.”

Wilford giggled.

“Anti got to me, I suppose. He’s quite the fighter.”

Dark pulled himself away from Wilford immediately. He looked... upset in a way that Wilford couldn’t totally place.

Dark whipped around, turning his back on Wilford completely and going back to his desk, even though he was shirtless.

It didn’t make sense. Dark made it perfectly clear that he and Wilford were not an item, and even if they had been, they wouldn’t have been exclusive. That’s just not how either of them worked. So why did this bother Dark so much?

Wilford carefully stepped closer to the desk, Darks aura barely containing itself.

“Are you jealous...?”

Wilfords tone was very cautious. It wasn’t accusing, but it wasn’t dismissive either.

“No.”

“Dark...”

Dark slammed his fist down on the desk, refusing to look Wilford in the eye.

“Alright, fine! I’m jealous that you slept with Anti and I didn’t, because I was a coward. Is that what you want to hear? Are you going to go beg him to be your boyfriend now?”

Wilfords heart broke. He heard it, felt it, it was so upsetting.

Despite his aura obviously warning against it, Wilford edged closer still to the desk, putting a very gentle hand on Darks shoulder. It was obvious Dark had some issues about the whole thing but it seemed he’d been stewing on a few issues.

“Dark... If it really means that much to you I won’t pursue it. You can go till your hearts content.”

Dark sounded resigned when he replied.

“I think we both know well he wouldn’t take well to someone like me.”

Wilford seemed to get the meaning.

“I can assure you, personally. Guy needs a brat tamer. And, if you want, that’s something I can help you with. He... possibly mentioned something about wanting to get to know us better.”

“Us? But we’re not -“

“We might as bloody well be because that’s exactly how he read the situation. And if someone as an outsider can see that we are clearly supposed to be together. We’re a team in the things we do, we’re a power couple!”

Dark looked like he wanted to keep fighting the subject, but was running out of reasons to be able to.

“I’m... perfectly powerful enough by myself. I don’t need -“

Wilford just kept reading Darks mind. It was a little unnerving.

“You don’t need someone to complete you, but maybe I do. Maybe I want that. Maybe I want a hot demon boyfriend for the status, you don’t know!”

Wilford threw a little bit of humour at the end there but Dark knew he was not messing around. Not really, not any more than Wilford usually messed around about these sorts of things.

Dark looked up from his desk, to Wilford, and then back down again, looking ashamed.

“I... I don’t want to be weak. Having people, close people, it’s just more likely to get you hurt.”

Wilford let him finish this time, at the very least.

“You think big ol’ Warfy can’t stand up for himself? You think Anti can do all of your dirty work for you but couldn’t hold himself in some attack against you?”

It was true. If there was anyone capable of protecting themselves in the Ego household, it was Wilford. And Anti seemed to be roughly the same for the Septics. He was their bad guy.

Dark pondered that there were many worse things than watching Wilford and Anti happily get kicks from “defending” themselves. Dark must have been caught in the thought a little bit because his aura had calmed itself dramatically, and he didn’t even notice when Wilford reached across the desk to hold Darks hand.

“If nothing else, it’d be one hell of an adventure.”

Dark swallowed hard, and nodded.

“Alright. But if something goes wrong, if either of you get hurt by some outside force, I’m blaming it on you.”

Wilford smiled cheekily.

“You already blame everything on me as it is. Nothing changes between you and me except the label. So let’s go woo a glitch together.”

“For once, Wilford, your plan sounds okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
